Esperando a que te enamores de mi
by Emiko hime-sama
Summary: Busqué sus labios con desesperación. Y la besé con la misma desesperación y con el mismo anhelo con el que había deseado desde que había caído en ese sueño que por un momento pensé que sería eterno. La besé con ternura, con dulzura, con amor.


**Disclaimmer: Card Captor Sakura NO me pertenece****. ****Pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia y los versos SI SON MÍOS, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Esperando a que te enamores de mí. **

**By:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

***Eriol Hiraguizawa***

-Uhm… entonces… supongo que… bueno… es… el adiós. –murmuré sintiendo mis lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos luchando por salir.

-Te prometí intentarlo, Eriol… te prometí estar contigo hasta que…

-Ya lo sé. –dije. Respiré hondo. -¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

La miré expectante. Quería abrazarla, besarla, zarandearla para hacerle saber cuánto la amaba…

-Por supuesto. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Eriol.

_Amigo_. La palabra retumbó cruelmente en mis oídos clavándose en lo más profundo de mi alma. Sin embargo, tenía que mostrarme fuerte, darle una sonrisa y desearle la mayor felicidad posible con… con una persona que no era yo. Y así lo hice parpadeé varias veces para librarme de las lágrimas, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y sonreí.

-Entonces… uhm… llama cuando necesites. Siempre estaré para ti.

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme. No necesitaba más palabras. No necesitaba nada más que me lastimara.

-Hey, Eriol… sabes que de verdad lo siento.

-Ya lo sé. Suerte, Kaho. –su nombre me supo a agonía, a amargura, a dolor. A un masoquismo y sadismo propio.

Escuché mis propios pasos y el vacío en mi pecho incrementarse a cada uno de ellos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta había llegado a _su _mansión. Estaba lloviendo, lo cual agradecí, de esa forma, mis lágrimas podían confundirse con la lluvia y no me sentiría tan miserable, tan culpable.

Toqué el timbre, y una vez hube pasado por todas las formalidades la vi.

Vestida tan espléndidamente hermosa como siempre mirándome desde la puerta, sonriéndome ligeramente preocupada.

Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que me estaba aprovechándome de ella. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-Te ves terrible, Eriol. Entra. –dijo pasándome una toalla por los hombros y secándome los cabellos. Sentí sus cabellos negros cerca de mis labios. Sentí su mano sobre la mía guiándome hacía su habitación.

Escuché su suave voz indicándole a una de sus doncellas llevar té a su habitación, y subí las escaleras casi inconscientemente, dando los pasos que me sabía de memoria.

Nos sentamos en el suelo encima de su maravillosa alfombra. Me secó los cabellos con la misma dulzura y amabilidad de siempre al tiempo que preguntó:

-¿Se fue?

Baje la vista y asentí. Rompí en un llanto amargo.

-¡Se fue! ¡Me dejó! Yo… yo… yo le amo… ¡la amo tanto!

Tomoyo, mi bendita y adorada Tomoyo, sonrío y me dejo apoyar mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Me acarició los cabellos en gesto consolador, me escuchó.

Y yo sabía que la lastimaba. Sabía que Tomoyo me amaba y que por eso me estaba consolando. Me amaba como yo amaba a Kaho. Y por eso me estaba escuchando hablar de otra mujer. Me estaba escuchando… ¡ponía mis sentimientos antes de los suyos!

Al cabo de un rato, me quedé dormido en el sillón en el que habíamos estado; ella sentada y yo acostado en sus rodillas.

Cuando abrí los ojos supe que era de noche. Pero no encontré a Tomoyo. Me incorporé lentamente buscando entre la oscuridad. La única luz que había era la del baño y hacia allí me dirige apoyándome en la puerta, escuchando sus llantos. Cerré los ojos.

-Ya sé que está mal, ya sé que me estas utilizando, Eriol… pero te amo tanto…. –la escuché murmurar entre sollozos. Me la imaginé apoyada en la puerta abrazando sus rodillas. –Sé que amas a la señorita Mitsuki… es mucho más bonita que yo, ¿no? Es mucho más madura… es mucho más… -escuché que rompía otra vez en sollozos y no pude encontrar el valor de tocar la puerta. -¿No soy lo suficiente buena para ti?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí parado escuchando sus murmullos, pero de repente, los sollozos cesaron.

Abrí los ojos de repente, di media vuelta y toqué la puerta.

-¿Tomoyo? –pregunté suavemente. –Eh… bueno yo… me voy. –silencio. Ella nunca se enteraría de que yo la había escuchado llorar. Ella viviría creyendo que yo no sabía sus sentimientos.

-Si… ¡Anímate, Eriol! – ¡ah! ¡Qué fuerte era! Disfrazando su voz de falsa alegría, de falsa comprensión, pero de tanto cariño… de tantos deseos. -¡Estoy segura que la señorita Mitsuki pronto se dará cuenta de que te necesita y de que te ama. –consuelo. Eso era lo que trasmitía. Consuelo y calidez. Pero a fin de cuentas, mentiras. Vil mentiras y engaños. –Yo… te veré mañana en clases. –dijo por fin. No escuché ningún sonido de que se dispusiera a abrir la puerta. Me despedí con mirada sombría dándole un "si… hasta mañana"

Al llegar a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta con llave y mirarme al espejo. Estaba seguro de que Tomoyo también estaba haciendo lo mismo. Y de que su aspecto sería más o menos igual al mío. Los ojos hinchados por el llanto, la tez pálida como el mármol y los labios temblorosos. Me revolví los cabellos.

***Tomoyo Daidouji***

Mirándome al espejo, supe realmente que tan débil era.

Di un golpe al espejo estallando en llantos. El espejo se rompió y por supuesto, mi mano empezó a sangrar como nunca. La sangre empezó a salir como loca.

Tomé inmediatamente el papel de baño que había cerca para detener la sangre. No obstante, no había dejado de llorar. Recordé que día era: 10 de febrero. Cuatro días y sería 14, oficialmente, San Valentín. ¿Y eso qué? Yo no estaría con la persona que amaba, por lo tanto, no tenía ninguna ilusión.

-¡Señorita, Tomoyo, pero qué…! –los murmullos continuaron. Mis amables doncellas me ayudaron a incorporarme, mala idea… me corté los pies en el proceso. Mi madre llegó preocupadísima con vestida tan elegante como siempre, en un traje rojo y sus labios pintados del mismo color.

-¡Tomoyo, hija mía…! ¡Vamos inmediatamente al hospital! –no traté de impedirlo. La mano me dolía bastante, igual que los pies. Y no tenía fuerza para argumentar nada.

El doctor me atendió amablemente, vendándome las heridas. Lo examiné lentamente. ¡Ah! ¡Era un psicólogo! ¿Así que me creían loca o una esquizofrénica, una maniaca deprimente o peor aún, una suicida?

-Escuche, doctor. –no me moleste en decir su nombre, no lo sabía, y no me importaba. –Estoy perfectamente bien. No estoy loca y… -me miré las manos y los pies. Ambas vendadas.

-Señorita Tomoyo… su madre quiere que se quede aquí por varios días. Ya sé que no está loca, ni maniaca ni tiene ningún desorden mental. Pero necesito que se quede aquí porque su madre está desesperada y llorando a lágrima viva rogando que la tengamos aquí para que "curemos su enfermedad" que estamos muy seguros que no tiene.

Exhalé un suspiro. Entendí la preocupación de mi madre, pero a veces creo que exagera.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Al menos quédese aquí hasta que sus heridas sanen. No podrá caminar en varios días con los pies en ese estado, sin tener una considerable pérdida de sangre. –me miró y luego escribió unas cuantas cosas en una tabla que tenía en las manos. -¿Le duele algo? ¿Hay algo que quiera contarme?

Lo miré directamente a los ojos.

¿Qué perdería?

Sakura estaba felizmente con Syaoran Li en Hong Kong. No podía llamarla y perturbar su felicidad con mis problemas. Con los problemas que yo misma me había creado. Chiharu estaba igualmente feliz con Yamazaki al igual que Rika con el profesor Terada. Naoko era una escritora famosa a su corta edad, que sostenía una relación con otro escritor y… también era feliz. Todos mis amigos eran felices y yo, era la única estancada en mi propio mar de tristeza, agonía y amargura.

¡Ah! Pero también estaba Eriol… más, sin embargo, Eriol era diferente.

Por fin, me dispuse a contarle la historia de mi vida… o parte de ella, al doctor que tenía enfrente. Al menos me daría algo de paz a mí misma.

Me recosté la cama de hospital y él se sentó en una silla. Esperando.

Le resumí lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Estoy enamorada de un… amigo…llamado Eriol Hiraguizawa que está enamorado de mi profesora de primaria que por cierto… está enamorada de otro hombre. –estalle en lagrimas amargas. -¿Lo entiende? ¡Me corte no porque lo quisiera! ¡Cuando me veo en el espejo, veo mi debilidad! ¡Cuando veo a Eriol tocar la puerta de mi mansión empapado de pies a cabeza, ya sea por nieve o por agua, o perfectamente seco con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas… no puedo hacer nada más que consolarlo!

El doctor me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y asintió. Escribió unas cosas más. Por unos segundos solo se escucharon mis sollozos y el rasgueo de su pluma contra el papel. Respiré hondo.

-¿Alguna otra cosa? –negué. -¿Quiere que le traiga algo? –volví a negar. Mire al doctor. Su mirada decía claramente "otra víctima del amor, el amor transtorna… aun es joven, pobre pequeña…"

-Espere. –dije de repente alarmada. –No le diga nada a mi madre. Dígale que estoy bien, que el espejo… se cayó. –una excusa incoherente, pero a mi madre le daría un poco de paz saber que no estaba loca, ni maniaca. El doctor sonrió y asintió. –Y… quiero… ¿Podría traerme unas cuantas hojas de papel y unas plumas? Creo que pasaré un largo tiempo aquí. –dije mirándome las manos, los brazos y los pies. –el doctor volvió a sonreír.

Minutos después una enfermera entró con lo que había pedido. Le sonreí agradecida.

_14 de febrero, San Valentín._

_Una fecha maldita para mí. _

_Veo tus ojos mirarla a ella, _

_Mirarme a mí como si fuera ella. _

_Veo tus manos acariciar mis mejillas, pensando que son las de ella. _

_Fuiste tú quien dijo, "Gracias por estar aquí para mí" _

_Y fui yo quien sonrió, la que se ilusionó._

_Y sé que está mal ilusionarse._

_El amor es una mentira. _

_Masoquismo es amor. _

_Y amor es dolor. _

_Miró mi sangre salir de mis muñecas, _

_Miró mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, _

_Miró mis piernas temblar y caer, _

_El amor es una mentira…. Una vil ilusión._

_Un vil sueño de amor… _

_Eres tú._

_Esperando a que me ames, te miró mirarla a ella…_

_Mirarme como si fuera ella… _

Baje la pluma incapaz de seguir escribiendo. Aparté las hojas, las plumas y recosté mi frente en mis rodillas.

-¡Te amo tanto, Eriol! –murmuré, más para mí misma que por otra cosa.

Cerré mis ojos, Me imaginé como hubiera sido todo si Kaho Mitsuki no hubiera aparecido. ¿Me amaría Eriol? No lo sabía, y nunca lo sabría. Yo sería su eterno ángel que se dedicaría a consolarlo y a llevarse sus lágrimas. A cubrirlo con mis alas para protegerlo. A cubrirlo de besos y amarlo.

Y a pesar de todo, tenía esperanza. Eriol me amaría algún día, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Sí, esperar a que me amara.

Sólo eso. Esperar, esperar y esperar. Pero esperar significaba un largo tiempo. Tal vez, una eternidad.

Temblaba de agonía, de dolor, de amargura. Y mis lágrimas caían una por una sin compasión.

***Eriol Hiraguizawa***

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Repite eso!

-Tomoyo intentó suicidarse ayer… -dijo Yamazaki.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Yamazaki?! –grité, poniéndome de pie tirando la silla. Ahora entendía porque la escuela estaba tan lúgubre. Yamazaki me enseñó un periódico en el que se leía claramente "Heredera Daidouji, trauma… suicida…" –no me molesté en leer más, era suficiente.

Zarandeé a mi amigo de la infancia con fuerza.

-¿Dónde?

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? –me espetó con dureza. –Cálmate, quieres. No es que tú lo hayas provocado. –apreté los dientes, ¿qué sabía él?

¡Por supuesto que lo había provocado yo! ¡Qué…! ¡Agh! Ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¡¿Qué no se encuentra?! ¡Hey! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SONOMI DAIDOUJI LO HAYA ORDENADO EXIJÓ VER A TOMOYO!

-Eriol-kun. –me di la vuelta, era Sonomi.

-¡¿Dónde está Tomoyo?!

-¿No escuchaste las noticias? –preguntó tristemente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y empezó a llorar.

-¡Es imposible que Tomoyo haya querido…! ¿Dónde está? –apreté los puños con fuerza. -¿Dónde está? Sonomi-san, ¿Dónde está mi Tomoyo? –no me importaba lo que dijera la gente que se estaba reuniendo a mi alrededor. No me importaba que me tomaran por loco, por maniaco o lo que sea. Quería ver a Tomoyo y cuando Eriol Hiraguizawa quiere algo, lo tiene.

¡No podía ser que Tomoyo, mi dulce Tomoyo, haya cometido un acto tan cobarde como el suicidio!

-Eriol, hijo… tienes que prometerme que la harás entrar en razón. Tomoyo es fuerte… cuando murió su padre, se arrodilló ante su tumba llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro… "no quiero que papá me vea llorando" "papá está viéndome desde el cielo, debo verme bonita para él" –se tapo la boca con las manos para calmar sus sollozos. Mis manos estaban más tiesas que antes y sentía el remordimiento, el dolor, el arrepentimiento, la culpa, acumularse dentro de mí. –Te lo ruego… haz que vuelva a ser mi niña de antes, mi niña fuerte y bella, amable… ¡que al menos me deje consolarla!

-Señora por favor, cálmese. -¿era mi voz? No la reconocía. Temblaba. -¿Dónde está Tomoyo? -¿Quién era yo para pedir calma?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Tomoyo no está en el hospital, no sé donde esta! ¡TE RUEGO QUE LA ENCUENTRES, NO SE DONDE ESTA, NO SE… NO LO SE!

No supe lo que dije, sólo estoy seguro de que dije algo que hizo que mis piernas corrieran en alguna dirección. Sólo sabía que tenía que encontrarla.

¿Dónde estaba? ¡Tenía que encontrarla! Recorrí de calle en calle, de callejón en callejón gritando su nombre como un loco. La lluvia caía. El viento soplaba fuertemente y se avecinaba una tormenta. Un trueno, un relámpago. La lluvia cayendo.

-¡TOMOYO! –grité una vez más. ¿Por qué la había dejado, por todos los cielos, sola? ¡¿POR QUÉ HABIA SIDO TAN DÉBIL PARA NECESITAR CONSUELO DE UN ÁNGEL?! Caí de rodillas, me quité las gafas y alcé la vista al cielo extendiendo los brazos. -¿Dónde estás? No te veo… no te siento… por favor, Dios… ¿Dónde está? –deliraba, de eso estaba seguro. –Tomoyo, pequeña… ángel mía, lo siento… te prometo que trataré de enamorarte de ti… así que por favor, no me dejes… ¡no me abandones!

Me pasé una mano por mis cabellos.

_Prometo ponerle fin a tu espera, _

_Prometo amarte… _

_Regresa a mi lado, _

_Te necesito… _

_Necesito tu sonrisa, _

_Necesito tus caricias, _

_Tu mano en mi mejilla, _

_Tus labios en mi frente. _

Escuché a una ambulancia. Y algo me impulsó a levantarme. Me acomodé las gafas y corrí.

La ambulancia paró en un parque dónde había varias personas alrededor de una banca. Me abrí paso de entre la multitud y ¡allí estaba! Distinguí sus cabellos negros ondulados aunque estuviera de espaldas. Distinguí que tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus pies y sus manos vendadas. Distinguí que estaba tosiendo sangre. Distinguí a un tipo salido de quien sabe donde levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la ambulancia.

Y me distinguí a mi mismo parado allí sin saber qué hacer. La ambulancia se fue, la multitud se dispersó. Sentí un vacio al saber que Tomoyo había dejado que otra persona la abrazara y la tomara en brazos… había dejado que alguien la viera llorar… cuando a mí…

Me llevé las manos a mi rostro. Regresé a mi mansión ignorando todo. No obstante, no cerré un ojo en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté dispuesto a encontrar a Tomoyo. Llamé a Sonomi quien me dijo el nombre del hospital y el número de la habitación en que estaba.

Me encaminé allí reflexionando.

Tomoyo me amaba. Yo amaba a Kaho. Y Kaho amaba a otro hombre.

¿No era lo más racional estar con Tomoyo, al menos para sanar mis heridas? No, deseché la idea inmediatamente. Tomoyo quería amor, no engaño. No lástima.

Y estaba también el tipo que se había ido en la ambulancia ayer. Tomoyo no había tratado de alejarlo… ¿Significaba eso entonces, que Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a olvidarme? Temblé ante el pensamiento.

Sentí una furia inmensa hacía el pobre chico que estaba seguro que no había hecho nada malo.

Por fin, llegué a la habitación. Me quedé parado allí, con la mano hecha un puño, dispuesto a tocar la puerta. Pero me detuve al escuchar los gritos y llantos de Tomoyo y la voz tranquilizadora de un hombre.

-¡Tomoyo, escucha, tienes principios de anorexia y alguna otra enfermedad que los doctores no consiguen descifrar… anoche estabas tosiendo sangre! ¡Ven a Europa conmigo, te ayudaré a olvidar! Sé lo que sientes por el tal Hiraguizawa. Pero no quiero que cometas otra tontería…

-¡No quiero irme, no quiero olvidar!

-¡Tomoyo!

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ, NO ME IMPORTA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA! ¡SÓLO DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Por el amor de Dios, Tomoyo…

-No quiero olvidar…

-¡Mírate las muñecas, mírate los pies! ¡Mira el diagnostico que hicieron los doctores: "principios de anorexia, posible trastorno mental, salud psicológica inestable"! ¿Quieres qué te sigan tomando por loca? ¡Por todos los santos, mírate! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Deja de ilusionarte!

Toqué la puerta para después abrirla.

Miré a Tomoyo cubrirse la boca con sus manos para acallar sus sollozos. Y al tipo, un joven rubio de ojos verdes mirarme con odio. Por cierto, el tipo estaba arrodillado ante Tomoyo, lo cual me fue inevitable pensar en una propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? Hiraguizawa. –dijo disparando odio con cada palabra que decía.

-Vine a… -dude. ¿A qué había ido? ¿A ver a Tomoyo? Bien, si era así, ya la había visto. Ya había comprobado que estaba perfectamente bien… al menos físicamente.

-Vete. –la firme voz de Tomoyo resonó en mis oídos al tiempo que retrocedí. ¿Era esa mi dulce Tomoyo? ¿También Tomoyo me quería abandonar?

-¿Qué…?

-¿Creíste que siempre sería tú dulce Tomoyo? ¿La Tomoyo que se dejaría utilizar? Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji. No Kaho Mitsuki. Tengo 18 años y no 35. Tengo cabellos negros y no pelirrojos. Deja de mirarme a mí como si fuera ella.

-Yo nunca… -dije pero sabía que era en vano, no era cierto. Si continuaba, lo único que saldría de mis labios serían mentiras.

Tomoyo sonrió, pero sus ojos no sonreían. Lágrimas empezaron a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas. Me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¡Estoy medio enferma por ti, lastimada por ti…! Todos estos años… me ignoraste… ¡me utilizaste solo cuando te convenía! No quiero ser tu trofeo, no quiero que vayas por el mundo diciendo "Tomoyo Daidouji me ve a mí, y solo a mi" no quiero que te quedes conmigo por lástima. Puedo pararme por mi misma… ¡no necesito que me necesites!

-Tomoyo yo no… -escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose. El joven rubio se había ido. Ahora solo estábamos Tomoyo y yo… solos.

-¿A qué viniste, Eriol? –preguntó con tono lloroso. Con una voz débil, anhelante, implorante. –Tengo que estar sentada en una cama de hospital, medio enferma, con manos y pies vendadas, para que me mires… para que vengas a verme para otra cosa que consuelo…-sonrió triste y amargamente. Se miró el suero que estaba conectado a ella, ¿o tal vez se miraba las manos? No lo sabía. Me arrodillé ante ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

Entreabrí mis labios.

-Te quiero…

Ella sonrió, puso una mano en mi mejilla y me besó….

Anhelo, desesperación, amargura… amor… tanto en una sola unión de labios, más no pude responderle. Cuando nos separamos ella tenía brillantes y claras lágrimas por sus mejillas, bajó la vista por unos segundos. Se quitó los sueros, tubos y otros cables y se puso de pie en una fracción de segundo.

-Quiero amor. No quiero amistad. No lo entiendes…

-¡Te necesito! –le dije desesperadamente en un vano intento de mantenerla a mi lado. Pero era tarde, Tomoyo salió soltándose de mi mano con una fuerza increíble… o tal vez era yo quien era o se estaba volviendo débil.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí a buscarla.

Llovía como la noche y el día anterior. Y sin embargo no me importó. La busqué en todos los lugares que se me ocurrieron con desesperación, con anhelo. Con la frustración marcada por todo el rostro. Si alguien conocido me hubiera visto, hubiera jurado que no me conocía y declarado que era un maniaco. Y sin embargo no me importó, la seguí buscando desesperadamente, y sin duda alguna, alguien allá arriba me odiaba, pues no dejaba de llover. La lluvia empañaba mis gafas, pero eso no era lo que a mí me preocupaba, era Tomoyo. Mi dulce y adorada Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo! -¡la veía por fin! Pero, ¿Qué era esa luz que la iluminaba? ¡Un auto! -¡¡¡¡TOMOYO!!!!

En un instante mi tiempo paró. Mi mundo dejo de girar. Todo en lo que yo creía se desboronó. Mi amor que tanto había jurado y prometido a Kaho Mitsuki se desvaneció.

_Creí que te tendría por siempre,_

_Para toda la eternidad._

_Pero el tiempo es cruel, _

_El mundo también lo es, _

_En un instante te perdí, _

_Y contigo se perdió mi dignidad,_

_Mi orgullo y mi vanidad. _

_Todo en lo que yo creía… _

_Dejó de importar. _

_Dejé de creer. _

_Deje de amar. _

_Deje de querer. _

_Me deje enamorar por mis recuerdos. _

_Eres una página en mi diario de recuerdos, _

_Tanto esperaste a que te amara_

_Y ahora que lo hago, no éstas… _

_Mi bella durmiente por favor, despierta… _

_¡Dame una mirada! _

_¡Quiero escucharlo de tus labios!_

_Esas palabras que no te atreviste a decir… _

_Aquellas que pronunciaste en silencio a mi oído,_

_Con un movimiento de labios…._

_Te amo, te adoro… _

_¿Me escuchas? _

_Te estoy esperando… _

_Esperando a que despiertes… _

_Y esperando a que te enamores de mí… _

_Como tú lo hiciste tan paciente en aquel tiempo… _

_Ahora eso no importa,_

_¡Quiero ver tus ojos… despierta, mírame… consuélame!_

_Eriol Hiraguizawa 14. 02. 2010. 8:30pm. _

Dejé mi pluma abajo. Era San Valentín. Y Tomoyo no despertaba. Había estado inconsciente por dos días, contando el día de hoy, después de que un auto conducido por supuestamente un hombre bajo los efectos del alcohol, la atropellara.

Tomoyo dormía. Dormía como la Aurora en la bella durmiente, como Blanca Nieves en su cuento. Como una Rapunzel esperando a su príncipe.

Y yo esperaba. Esperaba al borde de la histeria y la desesperación a que abriera sus ojos. A que respirara tranquilamente, a que su pulso volviera a como debería estar.

¡Pero no lo hacía!

Así que allí estaba, hablándole de lo primero que me venía a la mente.

-¿Y sabes? Kaho se casará con Kenshin, hoy… claro, no pude ir a su boda, preferí estar aquí… -hablaba y hablaba, no importándome que no me escuchara. –Yamazaki le regaló unos chocolates a Chiharu… ¡Debiste ver su cara! Se puso roja como un tomate… y Naoko, ¡¿sabes que está planeando en casarse?! Syaoran dice que le propondrá matrimonio a Sakura… con los tímidos que son ese par, no tengo ni idea de cuándo será la boda… pero vamos Tomoyo, sabes que Sakura no usara otro vestido que uno diseñado y creado por ti. –y allí volvía al mismo tema. No importaba cuanto me esforzaba, de donde empezara a hablar. Siempre terminaba rogando a que regresará. –Así que por favor….

Mi voz se quebró. Tome su mano y la besé, desesperadamente. Retiré la mascarilla de oxigeno y besé sus labios esperando a que abriera los ojos como Aurora. Pero no lo hizo. Acto seguido se la volví a poner, me aterraba la idea de lo que podría pasar si se la quitaba por un largo tiempo.

-Tienes que regresar…. –rogué, y estaba llorando. Lo sabía. Y no me importaba. –Te necesito…

Y entonces, como si el cielo hubiera escuchado mis plegarias, sentí una fuerza en mi mano. Me apresuré a abrir los ojos encontrándome con una débil mirada amatista.

-Tomoyo… -murmuré. Ella sonrió débilmente. -¡Te amo tanto, Tomoyo… mi dulce Tomoyo, mi querida angelita de alas blancas… te amo tanto… no me dejes, no me abandones… no quiero… no soporto la idea de perderte…! –murmuré en un murmullo roto. Tomoyo me acarició la mejilla y movió sus labios. De sus ojos salían brillantes lágrimas que me rompieron el alma.

"Te amo" –murmuró, y escuché su voz clara como el agua en mis oídos aunque ella no podía usar sus cuerdas vocales en su estado, aún. Estaba seguro de que se recuperaría.

"Gracias por quererme… por amarme…" –dijo tratando de incorporarse mientras yo, estupefacto como estaba, no me pude mover. Se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno y me beso la mejilla. Yo la abrace fuertemente, desesperadamente.

-Gracias… -murmuró con su voz aun débil.

Busqué sus labios con desesperación. Y la besé con la misma desesperación y con el mismo anhelo con el que había deseado desde que había caído en ese sueño que por un momento pensé que sería eterno. La besé con ternura, con dulzura, con amor. Infinito amor. Le besé ambas mejillas y sentí su abrazo débil. Rompí a llorar.

-Tenía tanto miedo de que tú…

Tomoyo asintió. Me consoló.

_ Esperando a que te enamores de mí, _

_Comprendí lo que era el dolor, _

_El masoquismo, _

_El sufrimiento, _

_La penitencia, _

_El castigo y el pecado. _

_Comprendí realmente lo que era el amor, _

_La ternura,_

_La dulzura. _

_Con un beso tuyo, _

_Me robaste todo… _

_Mi alma, mi espíritu y mi corazón. _

_Mis sueños, mis metas, mis ilusiones… _

_En todo de convertiste. _

_Te amo, y te adoro. _

_Fui yo la que cayó por ti, _

_Y un accidente hizo que tú cayeras por mí,_

_Caer por amor es masoquismo, _

_Pero si no arriesgas, _

_Nunca ganarás… _

_Nunca amarás… _

_Palabras silenciosas en algún momento, _

_Son dichas a gritos en estos momentos. _

"_No me dejes, no me abandones" _

"_Te amo, te necesito, te adoro" _

_Esperando a que te enamores de mí… _

_En mi ilusión te convertiste…_

La amaba, la amo y la amare por toda mi vida. Tomoyo es mi ángel, Kaho mi bruja… y eso jamás cambiará. Pero si puedo querer a Kaho, y amar a Tomoyo… todo estará bien, porque de verdad le amo… no le amo por lástima, ni la miro de arriba abajo. Soy yo quien la mira de abajo arriba, soy yo quien cayó de rodillas desesperadamente en lágrimas rogándole que volviera.

No es ella la que esperó por largo tiempo, si no yo, quien dos días se hizo una eternidad. Mientras ella esperó dos largos años, yo esperé una eternidad.

Soy egoísta, masoquista y por eso la tengo a mi lado.

Porque la quiero, la amo y no dejaré que nadie ni nada la toque mientras este conmigo.

Me casaré con ella tan pronto como terminemos nuestros estudios y cuando ella esté preparada. No temo a los errores que cometí en el pasado, no temo a los que estoy cometiendo en el presente ni tampoco los del futuro, pues estoy seguro que con ella… podre superar todo.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Mis muy adorados lectores! ¡Feliz San Valentín! ¡Qué viva el amor y la amistad! **

**Un gran beso y un gran abrazo de mi parte y por supuesto, aquí está el ONE-SHOT que me propuse hacer cuando apenas estaba empezando a entrar en este extraño y complicado mundo de los fics, si son mis lectores, por supuesto que se acordaran que hice una encuesta en la que ganó nuestra queridísima pareja de oro Tomoyo-Eriol, superando a Sakura-Syaoran y otros. Sip, este es el de aquella vez MUCHOS meses más tardes, hehe. **

**¡Los quiero mucho, y espero que pasen un buen San Valentín ya se con una persona amada, con un amigo, una amiga…! **

**Si aman, díganlo. Si quieren, díganlo. No se lo guarden, no lo oculten…. Syaoran fue feliz con Sakura porque existió una Tomoyo que le guiara aconsejándole que se le declarara, y un Eriol que le ayudará. Eso es lo que nos enseña CLAMP con Card Captor Sakura. **

**Este fic está dedicado a todas las personas que tengan a alguien especial, sea amigo o amado y por supuesto, a todas las personas quienes me han apoyado hasta ahora incluyendo a mi muy atoradísimo trébol de amigas: a la más racional pero no menos otaku, Cherry-chan25, a mi BFF que soporta todas mis locuras y gritos y ataques histéricos, Natsuki-chan95, y a mi linda e infantil, casi tan otaku como yo, Ann-chan97 (a las tres las quiero muchísimo, en especial porque soportan mis momentos de locura y me tienen infinita paciencia).**

**Y también a mi muy querida sempai: Ziitha, a mis gemelas perdidas: Cherry-chan96 y Miki-chan96, a una de las primeras personas que me apoyó cuando aún no entendía ni siquiera lo que era un drabble, y que por cierto no he recibido noticias de ella en mucho tiempo, Nunally-chan. **

**A todos y todas mis amigos y amigas de esta y la escuela anterior en la que estaba, aunque no entiendan mi devoción por el anime/manga. **

**Y a todos por los que me están leyendo en este momento, me dejen o no me dejen review y a todos los que alguna vez leyeron una historia mía. **

**Los quiero, los adoro, gracias por los reviews, que espero que dejen, un abrazo y un beso de mi parte… **

**Les deseo un feliz San Valentín en el que todas sus ilusiones se vuelvan realidad… **

**Emiko hime-sama ^-^**


End file.
